A variety of load weighing systems are known in the art. On-board truck load weighing systems using hydraulic load sensors or air pressure sensors connected to the suspension system between the frame of a truck and a load platform or cargo container of a truck and to a dial pressure indicator are previously known, but are considered to be highly inaccurate. On-board beam-type load weighing systems using beam-type load cells mounted between a truck frame and load platform or cargo container of the vehicle with strain gauges mounted on the load cells and connected to electrical monitoring equipment have also been previously provided. While the beam-type system increased the accuracy and dependability of on-board load weighing systems, calibration to determine the weight was time-consuming and required an experienced and skilled operator to perform the calibration. In addition, electrical cables had to be run from the cab of the truck to each load cell on the truck and trailer to measure the weight. Such electrical cables increased the complexity of the system and were prone to physical damage in the harsh environments in which trucks operated. Long lengths of electrical cable were prone to signal loss and induced electrical noise creasing inaccuracies in weight measurements. Improvements to on-board load weighing systems have been provided. However, all of these systems have a number of shortfalls in addition to those discussed heretofore. For example, many on-board transmitters can only handle a limited number of load cells per transmitter and are not easily expanded or reconfigured to account for the use of additional load cells. Also, if a truck-trailer arrangement is altered to replace or add a trailer, the entire load weight system must be reconfigured and recalibrated. The on-board systems are designed to weigh loads when being carried by a truck-trailer system and do not weigh waste at its original source, such as in a waste container box.
Photodetectors connected to a microprocessor controlled circuit have also been provided to compute the volume of an article and the weight of such article. However, such photodetector-microprocessor weighing devices are typically used in a packaging process and are not designed to calculate the aggregate weight of a large number of articles contained in a large waste container box. A review of prior art reveals that a highly accurate, sturdy, and versatile device is needed to weigh items contained in a large-capacity container box, such as a dumpster or roll off container.